Opposites
by Things-YouLove
Summary: In school they're worlds apart, but as time goes on, things begin to change, maybe... just maybe... they share more in common than they initially thought, maybe too much?
1. The Beginning

**Hey, now I'm not sure if anybody remembers or not, but I tried this Tori/Jade story before and sort of lost all time and ability to contribute to it for one reason or another, now however I've decided I'm going to give it another go, it will mostly be the same story for the beginning, with some changes here and there, but if you've never read it you won't notice.  
**

 **It'll be centered around Tori and Jade, with quite a bit of Cat in there too.**

 **It's set outside Hollywood Arts they're simply normal kids at a normal school.**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Opposites**

Just another regular day.

"Tori you're gonna be late!" I hear a shout from downstairs, obviously my mom, I roll over a few times, groan to myself about how comfortable my bed is, but finally give in, sit myself up, rubbing my eyes, I look to m side table and pick up my phone, "7:25" my alarm doesn't go off for another five minutes, and believe me, in the morning, five minutes is a long, and very important amount of time, so who called me then? My mom only ever calls if it's either almost eight, which I'm always up by then anyway, that's only for my sister, or if she's going in to work early, again I'm usually up by then, so I figured it was probably "Tori!" another yelp brings me from my thoughts, this time I hear the door click and swing open, just as I thought, it's my older than me by a year but acts like its ten sister Trina, "I'm not going to be able to drive you to school today" she informs me before I have the chance to say anything, "why?" I ask, knowing she promised to always drive me to school, at least until I got my license, I'm trying okay, leave me alone.

"I gotta go see Jade" oh I see, popular girl talk, maybe I should start from the beginning, hi, my name is Tori Vega, and I'm seventeen years old, I'm in my last year of high school, my sister goes to the same school as me but only because she's studying an extra course meaning she's there for at least another two years, but me, this is my last year, I know exactly what I want to do next, I want to keep my head down, do my work, get all A's on my exams, and go to university in New York to study performing arts, my sister has always tried to put me down when I talk about it, probably because she was jealous because one time she applied to go to Hollywood Arts, which I hear is this amazing school for all these talented kids who will surely go far in the world, but they said no to Trina, and because of that, I was never allowed to even audition, but I knew my dreams, and I knew I'd make them happen one way or another.

My sister, Trina, she's like the opposite of me, where I'm considered the 'quiet geek' she's considered one of the queen bee's at school, you know the ones who think being popular and throwing parties and doing drugs and having sex is what school is really about? Yeah, exactly that, I can't tell you how many times I've been studying with Cat, my best friend, well, one of only two friends I have, and suddenly the music is so loud its impossible to concentrate, I try and tell my parents to stop her but they never do, so usually I just have to climb out of my window, with Cat, and go and spend the night at her place, which is always fun because her mom always makes me feel so welcome.

"Whatever I'm leaving" and with that, Trina slammed my door closed, bringing me out of my thoughts, I better get up then, walking to school takes a lot longer than driving, I hop from the bed and walk over to my adjoining bathroom, Trina still can't stand the fact I got the room with the bathroom, but the rules were simple, whoever got the higher grade on the upcoming math test would be the one to get the room, and I didn't even need to wait for Trina to get home that day, I simply had to show my parents my paper, with a huge "A*" on, and the room was mine.

I turned the shower on, slipped my pyjamas, yes I still wear pyjamas, off and threw them on the floor, stood in the shower, and walked under the rushing water, it was quite hot, so the sudden shock made me let out a sharp moan, was it pain or pleasure? I'm not really sure, but anyway, I showered, I'm not really going to go into detail because I'm not sure who might be reading this, anyway, after my shower, I wrapped myself in a towel, walked out and sat on my bed, blow drying my hair, when it was dry, I went to choose what I would wear today, since our school didn't have a uniform code, I decided on, well, what I usually wear, just a simple look, jeans, a red tank top, and my favourite pair of red converse trainers, and underwear too, don't forget the underwear, I looked out the window, and it looked like it might rain, and I already knew it was going to be a bit cold, so it gave me a chance to wear, my favourite piece of clothing I had, my red Adidas hoodie, with white stripes going down the sleeves, it was a bit big for me, but, it used to belong to my dad, and I love my dad so much, he's like the person who gets me most, so when he gave me the hoodie once it got too small for him, I would wear it every day, even outside, though I know he meant it for me to just wear at home, but I didn't care, I liked wearing it, I never bothered myself caring about whether other people might like what I was wearing or not, its my body, not theirs.

And so, after a quick touch of makeup, barely even noticeable, I made my way downstairs, it was already half eight, I better be quick, I went to the kitchen wear my mom was making herself some toast, "I'm off to school now" I informed her, stopping in the doorway, she turned around to look at me, "have you eaten?" she asked, concerned, as moms do best, I shook my head and before I could even speak there was a piece of toast in my mouth, thanks? I took a bite, and smiled at my mom, "thanks" I waved before turning to walk to the door, "have a nice day at school sweetie" my mom called after me, "I will" and so I opened the door, just as Cat, was about to knock, "oh, sorry" I laughed a little walking down the steps, "nice timing Tori" Cat joked a little, wherever she went she always seemed to have the biggest smile on her face, she stood there, in her usual kind of attire, a summery dress with floral design, even though it wasn't summer at all, she wore a large pink puffy jacket too, as well as a pair of pink converse trainers, we had both bought our pairs on the same day, it was something we did a lot, go shopping for clothes, every girl likes to do that.

"Are you nervous about the exams?" Cat asked, referring to the end of year exams, or in other words, my ticket to university, "Oh what am I saying, you're Tori, you don't have to be nervous, if anything that test should be nervous of you" Cat was doing her usual rambling, which always made me laugh, she was always so kind and sweet, I can't imagine life without her, the only problem is, after school, I want to go to university in New York, whereas Cat wants to go to university in Florida to study to become a lawyer, taking after her father, which meant we wouldn't see each other for the whole year, we both cried about that when we first realized each of us wouldn't have our best friend there anymore, but we made a deal to come back as soon as we could to spend time with one another, she was my best friend, I never wanted to lose her.

Along the way we talked about what we usually talk about, school, what we may or may not have watched on TV, and whether any of it was good enough for us to be sure we didn't miss it next time, and obviously what boys we found attractive, mostly like the celebrity types we never stood a chance with, but it was always fun to imagine, I mean personally I don't really have a type, I've never even had a boyfriend, mostly because all the boys in school seem to laugh at me for whatever reason, apart from Andre, he's always been my bestest friend in the whole world, I knew him before I knew Cat, I still remember the day, we were only four at the time, and we were both in preschool, it was our first day, so we didn't really know people there, but I remember crying my eyes out on my first day, I was so scared to go, my mom had to carry me into the classroom while I cried and cried, hiding my face, she put me down, and got down on one knee to hug me, and promise me it would be okay, and that's when Andre came into it, he walked over, and gave me a juice box, and said it would make me feel better, because it always made him feel better, it was his favourite and he only had one, and yet he gave it to me, I was still nervous, I didn't really know how to socialize, but Andre seemed to be there to guide me, he helped me, he was always there, he's always been there, even now, whenever I need a friend to go to I can always count on him, I don't know where I'd be without him.

And speak of the devil; there he was, coming out of the shop with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, "Andre!" Cat squealed, in delight as she noticed him, running over to hug him, I followed her and did the same, "hey, how are my two favourite girls this fine morning then?" "Good" Cat nodded excitedly, "we're good" I agreed and we carried on walking to school.

Along the way we'd talk about most things we usually did, kind of like what I said with Cat only this time there was a boy too so it would be different, he loved talking about sports, which me and Cat never really understood, but we listened anyway, he'd talk about hot girls whereas me and Cat would talk about hot guys, and all have a laugh about it, and before I knew it, we were at school.

I took my glasses case out of my pocket, opened it and put my glasses on, I always had to have glasses on when it came to reading, so I always kept them on in school, and obviously, on occasion, they have been broken, slapped off my head, or just stepped on for no reason, I wasn't what most kids would call popular in school, but as we walked through the main entrance doors, that's when we saw her.

Jade West, the exact opposite to me, she was the epitome of popularity, she oozed confidence from every part of her body, her long black hair, with turquoise highlights flowing free as she strolled along, arm in arm with her boyfriend, mister popular guy, every girl, apart from me, and probably Cat, every girls dream guy, Beck Oliver, I couldn't stand him, he was always such a jerk to Andre, and one time he stepped on my glasses when I dropped them, they were supposed to be the people everyone hates, but in school, they were feared, they were idolized, Jade was pretty much the head girl, everyone feared her, Beck was obviously the head boy, the hot guy, toned muscle, football team captain, yeah that guy.

What I never really understood, was Jade was always the type to kind of, keep herself to herself, sure she was popular and pretty much had links all over the school, but most of the time she'd just do her own thing, or make other people miserable, but with Beck, it was like he saw a different side of her, the side no one saw, the sweet and caring side, with everyone else she was just such a bitch, yet everyone still wanted to be her friend and they all still loved her, school is such a confusing place.

She walked past me, without saying a word, but her glare made it obvious she wanted to say something to me, I don't know what I did but she just always seemed to pick on me, or Cat, or a lot of other girls in school, probably just to make herself feel more secure about her own life, ugh, I hate her, so much, I knew she'd say or do something to me before the day was over, we were in the same class, most of them anyway, including my first lesson of the day, science, so it was pretty much inevitable.

Though class didn't start for another ten minutes so me, Andre and Cat sat down on a bench to continue talking about various things, until, oh wouldn't you know it, Jade walked by, slapping the books out of hands, along with my notes, all over the floor, and one, which I had obviously forgot was even there, fell right at her feet and she picked it up, it was a drawing I had done, I liked to draw in my spare time, it was just a simple drawing of an ocean under the moonlight, the way she looked at it almost suggested she, liked it? But that didn't stop her scrunching it up and throwing it to the floor.

She carried on walking, and I went to pick up my books, with the help of Andre and Cat, "she's such a bitch" Andre mumbled, knowing most people would go straight to Jade if they heard anyone talk about her, he made sure no one but me and Cat heard, once I had everything ready, the bell went, meaning it was time for class, "I'll see you two later" I waved as Cat and Andre walked in the opposite direction to their class.

I walked through the hallway, and like most times, I'd simply look straight ahead, and stay quiet, ignoring the looks I was getting from some of the boys and girls in the school, younger than me, but all desperate to be the 'popular' type.

Eventually though, I reached my science class, and took my seat, at the front, it didn't take long for the rest of the class to come in as well, and obviously last, to make her big entrance, Jade, she went straight to her seat at the back, not saying a word to anyone.

The lesson was surprisingly quiet, mostly because Jade kept her mouth shut, which was unusual, but nevertheless, it was good to have a quiet lesson for once, even when the lessons were at their worst I'd keep my head down and stay focussed though, nothing was more important than my grades, at the end of the lesson the teacher passed out a few pieces of paper, something about magnets, so I assumed it was just going to be one of those projects we'd have to do outside of school time, most of the time we would do this kind of thing in a pair, but even then I'd choose to do it by myself, that was until our teacher stood at the front of the class and informed us he would choose who each of us would be working with.

"Let's see, Jade, you will be working with…." Oh god no, please no, not me.

"Tori"

You have got to be kidding me.


	2. Realization

**Hello again  
**

 **I know such a quick update would probably surprise you haha**

 **But no I have these first few chapters already written down and saved from my previous attempt**

 **I'll obviously go over them and make some changes here and there if I feel they're necessary**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed letting me know this was in fact remembered, and a few new readers too :)**

 **Also I've started an entirely new story called "Desertion" if anyone wouldn't mind giving it a read and letting me know what you think**

 **But anyway, lets get on with chapter 2**

* * *

 **Opposites**

…Jade?

I have to work….. with Jade?

Of all the people in my class? Why her? Why Jade? Why the girl who makes my life miserable?

Nevertheless, before I could react, my teacher was already assigning other students their partners, so I had no choice, I was gonna have to bite the bullet, and work with her.

A few minutes later the bell went, lunch time, always my favourite time of day, because I mean, no class right? Exactly, I let all the other kids, including Jade leave first because I'm the polite girl and stuff.  
On my way out I was stopped by Jade leaning on the wall parallel to the door, looking at me, she raised an eyebrow and smirked a little, evidently proud of how nervous she always made me, "Vega" "Jade?" "I'll be at yours by six" and then she walked away, not even giving me the chance to say anything, I just had to accept it.

On my way down to the cafeteria I figured I'd enjoy my last few hours alive before Jade arrived at my house and ultimately ended up murdering me, okay maybe that's a bit dramatic but she scares me okay.  
Just before I could walk into the cafeteria my phone went, and since I had about 4 contacts on my phone, Andre, Cat and my parents I figured it would be one of Andre or Cat and wouldn't you know it I was right, Cat texted me telling me to meet them on the grass as she had brought lunch from home and wanted to share it with me, result I guess haha, but I still went in anyway to get myself a bottle of juice before heading off to find my friends.

"Tori! Hi!" Cat squealed in excitement as I walked over to the pair sat on the grass munching their lunch, Cat was eating a sandwich of sorts, she always tried something different, literally, if you could put it on bread, Cat will try it, and I can already see she had gotten me the same thing, I only hoped it was something good, meanwhile Andre was busy shovelling rice into his mouth, he didn't even stop to say hello, he just waved at me, "Hi guys" I sat down next to them, and Cat instantly took a sandwich from her bag and shoved it into my face, mere inches from my nose, I could immediately smell the scent of mayonnaise, which was a good start I suppose, I took it from Cat and took a bite, it was just some lightly salted chicken cuts and mayonnaise, the lazy kind of sandwich people make with leftover chicken dinner, but it was still pretty good.

About ten minutes later we had all finished eating and were talking about various things, Cat was scrolling through twitter, reading random tweets aloud, showing us pictures and stuff, "Tori! Jade tweeted about you!" my heart stopped for a second, why? What did she say? "wh…..why?" I stuttered out, "she said she has to work with you on some sort of project at your house?" Cat asked cocking her head to the side, "Yeah" I nodded, "so she's gonna be in your house? In your room?" yeah…. And that's when it hit me; she'll be in my room? My room? My most sacred place in my entire world, she could come up with so many new ways to embarrass me just by seeing my room, oh god, now I was worried.

"I guess she will be" I noticed Cat was sitting patiently waiting on my reply so I figured I'd give her one, still lost deep in my thoughts, what was I supposed to do? I didn't really know, should I prepare food? Drinks? Oh god, maybe she drinks alcohol? What if she wants to drink alcohol? What will I do? I've never touched the stuff.

Lunch went by rather slowly, probably because I was too busy thinking about the endless scenarios of what might happen tonight with Jade, but eventually, we were back in school for our next class, even then I just sat there and stared at the paper in front of me, I was supposed to be writing but it was like I couldn't make words come out, my mind was just locked in place, reminding me over and over again that the girl who was made my life such a misery, will be in my room less than five hours from now.

The final bell went, oh no, it's getting closer, I left the class, walked down the hall, out the school, down the street, through the park, and before I knew it I was at my front door, usually I'd wait for Cat and/or Andre but I felt so much pressure to make tonight perfect that I couldn't wait around, as soon as the door shut behind me I went straight upstairs, the house was empty at this point, neither my parents nor my sister Trina were home yet, I opened the door and looked into my room, my room was never like most teenage girls, with the posters of boys they found attractive and stuff like that, it was just a pretty normal room, the four poster bed, along with pink sheets and pink curtains, but I do have spares in different colour if I ever feel like changing it, the white carpet going all the way across the floor, my large chestnut wardrobe in the corner, with my matching desk next to it along with a huge mirror, mostly for makeup and other girl things, my other desk was right next to the door, this one had my laptop and various notepads and other school essentials on, a white leather couch was opposite the bed, and…. That was pretty much it, boring right? I didn't really know what to do, so I figured I'd just tidy up and make everything look neat, so I got straight to work, tidying my desks, organizing my wardrobe, straightening my sheets, or maybe I should change those? Oh I've got it, I'll make the curtains and the sheets white so they match the rest of the room, ugh, why is this so hard?.

After an hour of making sure everything was done, along with making my bed sheets, and the curtains white, to match everything else, I was done, my room still looked boring, only now it was clean and boring, I know I'm a boring person, and you wonder why I'm not popular?

I looked at the clock, it was five, she would be here soon, I went downstairs and saw my mum in the kitchen, I suppose I better tell her I have, a, hmmm, I don't know, should I say friend? Or what? I better think quickly because my legs are moving, and now she's looking at me.

"Hey Tori, how was school?" she smiles widely asking me, I simply nod my head and reply, "same old same old you know" she nods in agreement, "mum, I have a friend coming over tonight" she turns to look at me from preparing something on the counter, "that's fine sweetie, is it Cat?" "no" "Andre?" "no" "who is it then?" I told you I wasn't popular, even my parents can name every single friend I have, which isn't hard considering its only two.

"Jade"

My mum stops entirely now, uh oh, she turns to face me, eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Jade?" she asks me, I nod my head slowly, unsure of what to say, "when were you two friends?" she questions further.

"We're not; it's for a school project"

"Did she ask to be your partner? Is she just using you to get a good grade?"

"No, the teacher paired us, it was random"

"Just be careful Tori"

"I doubt she's going to hurt me in my own home"

"Just remember all the times you've sat up there crying your eyes out because of her"

It's true, there have been times when it happened, she'd say stuff to me, and leave me crying on my way home from school, she'd always play pranks on me, and I'd always do the same thing, go home, go to my room, and cry, what else could I do? I could never stand up to her, one time I tried and she punched me in the face, I cried about that too, so every time, I would just cry, and get over it, and go back to school the next day and try and act like I didn't care, but inside, I do, the scar on my left wrist was a permanent reminder, that one was the worst, it was like a year ago, Jade was so mean to me, literally every day I cried, I was scared to go to school, it was hard, my grades were starting to drop, I was at a real low point, then one night, Trina threw a party at our house when our parents were out, I went downstairs to try and mingle, and ended up with Jade throwing a drink in my face and telling me "ugly people aren't allowed" and things like that, so basically I was kicked out of a party at my own house, I went upstairs, sat in my room, and cried, thinking about just how bad she made my life, and, I suppose it was just a spur of the moment thing, but I took a pair of scissors from my desk, sat in the bathroom on the toilet, and dragged the blade across my wrist, I sat there, staring as the blood ran down my arm, tears streaming down my face, but then the door swung open, it was my mum, she had come back and kicked everyone out.

So yeah, that was my low point, but after that I got myself on track again, there were a few therapy sessions, I still have them to this day, its what happens I suppose, but I've never done it since, only that one time.

I glanced at the clock to see what the time was.

Six.

And right on cue.

A knock at the door.

Here we go.

* * *

 **So that's it for this chapter :)**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **Please let me know :)**


	3. She's Here

**Opposites**

Oh god, this is it, she's here, I need to let her in... and I'm sure if I could get my legs to work that would be a massive help

But I cant, I'm frozen here, its as if time has slowed down, its only me, lost in my thoughts, all these thoughts crashing around about how everything has to be absolutely perfect or else tomorrow Jade will embarrass me in front of everyone at school, which she probably will do anyway, but if I mess this up I just give her something else to use against me.

Nevertheless, the click of the door handle snaps me out of my daze in an instant, my head turns and my eyes shift to the front door, my mum standing there as she opens it, not a good start I can already tell.

"Oh, hi, Jade right?" I hear my mum ask, I don't hear what Jade says but the next thing I know my mum stepped aside and she walked in, as soon as I made eye contact with her I felt fear, every time we make eye contact I feel fear, I don't know why, for some reason I'm convinced she'll murder me, god I watch too much tv, anyway she's coming over, she's getting closer, talk you idiot, say something, do something!

"Jade, hi" I just about manage to escape the thoughts crashing around my head to finally acknowledge her.

"Let's get this over with" she sighs, not even stopping as she steps ever closer, so on instinct, I turn to go up the stairs, hearing the sound of her footsteps following me up.

We reach my room, I turn the handle and open the door stepping inside, waiting to hear the door close courtesy of Jade as she follows me in.

"Well, here we are" I spin to look at her, but her eyes are wandering, looking around the room, scanning every corner, I know she's looking for something to use against me.

"Jade?" I ask, bringing her out of whatever she was doing.

"Nice room" she nods walking over to my desk with my make up and stuff on, inspecting everything, "you use all this?" she asks, picking up a random bottle of something, "um, sometimes" I stutter on my words finding a response, "I didn't know, you always look so natural" was that a compliment? did she just compliment me? have I fallen into some kind of parallel universe? or the more viable explanation would be that I've fallen asleep and I'm dreaming, either way... Jade West just gave me a compliment! I'd do a back flip right now, if I could.

"Um, thanks, but we should um, get started" again I'm stuttering words out, letting me know full well that this isn't a dream because I'm still the same nervous wreck I've always been, god this is more intimidating than an interview.

She simply nods and sits down on my bed, pulling her phone from her pocket.

She looks up from her phone at me after a moment, evidently noticing me standing motionless in the middle of the room staring at her.

"I thought you said we should get started? start then" she motions to the desk, I knew it, she expects me to do everything, but my legs are still walking over to the desk and I'm still sitting down, turning on my laptop, getting my notes ready, why do I listen to every word she says?

About half an hour later, I'm still typing away on my laptop, nearly done, knowing full well I, I mean... we, will get an A for this.

We've pretty much sat in silence the entire time, most of the time the only noise was her tapping away at her phone, whatever she was doing.

"And finished" I broke the silence announcing I was done, Jade looked over, got off the bed, walked over and looked over my shoulder at my work, inspecting closely.

I waited anxiously for her verdict, again it felt like time was slowing down.

"This is pretty good" what?! did she just... did she... compliment... my... work?! calm down girl its just a compliment, NO! you calm down voice inside my head, Jade complimented me twice today! bravo, when's the wedding date? oh shut up.

"Thanks" I turned to look at her, to see her continuing to look at what I had done, I never really knew before just how beautiful her eyes were, then again I had never really gotten this close to her before, but I couldn't stop myself staring into her eyes as they looked over the work I had done, beginning to get lost in them, until I she opened her mouth to speak that is.

"I didn't know you were so..." so what? oh god, what is she going to say?

"So..." I try and urge her to finish her sentence but before she can say anything my door swings open and Trina walks in, immediately going over to my make up desk, yeah most of the time she 'borrows' stuff from there, but I never see them again.

"Tori I need that nail polish you have, you know the one with the glitter?" Trina asked, searching.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a date tonight and I want to look my best" she still hadn't turned around.

"Sorry, I gave it to Cat" and that's when Trina finally turned around.

"Why are you always giving things to that stupid Ca- Jade?!" she asked, cutting herself off mid sentence to show how clearly shocked she was.

"Why are you here?" she questioned further.

"We're working on a project for school together"

"And I was just leaving" she said harshly, oh, guess I'll never find out what she was going to say then.

I watched as she picked up her bag, and went to walk out the door, stopping to look at the work again.

"Make sure my name is on there too" she pointed at me, threatening me, in my own house...

"I will" and with that, she left, without even saying bye.

Before I could say anything to Trina she was gone too, leaving me alone.

Again, I was lost in my thoughts, I was so desperate to know what Jade was about to say before, but as always, I was thinking negative too, sure there were like a hundred words she could have said, but some of those are bad, why couldn't she just say it, why did my stupid sister have to walk in.

A noise from my laptop snapped me from my thoughts this time, I looked to see it was a message from Cat, oh of course, I told her Jade was coming over, she's probably checking to see if I'm not dead.

I clicked the message and up popped the chat window.

HappyCat: Tori! where were you after school?

ToriV: Sorry Cat, I was in a rush to get home

HappyCat: But we were supposed to go and buy some more of that AMAZING nail polish! thank you by the way haha

ToriV: You're welcome, but I needed to be home, remember I had to work with Jade on our project

HappyCat: Oh yeah! so... how did it go?

ToriV: Surprisingly... well

HappyCat: :O you're kidding?!

ToriV: No really, she was here right on time, she thought my room was nice, she didn't insult me, and she said I always looked natural, I dunno if that's a compliment or not

HappyCat: Naturally beautiful! duh :P

ToriV: Shut up haha

HappyCat: Did she help with the work though?

ToriV: No... I didn't need the help, but when I told her I was finished she was about to say something about my work, she looked fascinated by it

HappyCat: Whoah... I didn't think Jade could be nice

ToriV: I wouldn't go so far as to say she was nice... she didn't even say hello when she arrived, or say bye when she left, and she just sat on here phone the entire time, but in that one moment, it was like... the real Jade

HappyCat: I see... well anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at school Tori :) goodnight xx

ToriV: Goodnight Cat, see you tomorrow xx

And with that I closed the laptop and looked at the clock, it was almost ten, where had the time gone?

I hopped up from chair and went to the bathroom to run myself a bath, with all these thoughts crashing around my head, all the questions about today, there was no way I was gonna sleep easily tonight, so I figured I'd give myself a bit of help and try and relax with a nice hot bath.

I stayed in the bath for at least half an hour, just staring at the ceiling, consumed by thoughts, playing a million different scenarios over in my head about what Jade might have said.

After fourty five minutes of thought, and five minutes of washing my hair, I finally got out, got myself dry, put on my pyjamas, yes I still wear pyjamas, and walked over to dry my hair.

Once I was done drying my hair I was ready for bed, the thoughts still spiralling around in my mind, I was probably gonna lay awake practically all night, but I may as well give it a go.

Just before I got into my bed my phone buzzed, I picked it up to see a text message, from an unkown number, I wonder who that could be...

Curiosity obviously got the better of me and I opened it.

"I was going to say, I didn't know you were so... smart" No way... it couldn't be... Jade? JADE?!

Jade texted me? Jade? where did she get my number from? oh who cares, I finally knew what she going to say! and it was good too!

I smiled at the text, but didn't reply, I turned my phone off and put it on charge before hopping into bed.

As my head hit the pillow I closed my eyes, and it was like, all the thoughts were gone, to know that it had actually gone well was like... a relief, an achievement to me, I was still in disbelief, I thought for sure Jade would ridicule me the entire time, of course I know this doesn't make us friends, and I'll obviously go back to hating her tomorrow just like she will me.

But tonight, everything felt perfect as I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **So there you have it :) that's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it, let me know down below what you thought :) I must say personally I'm enjoying giving this a second try**


	4. The Day After

**Opposites**

"Tori you're going to be seriously late for school if you don't hurry up!" What, me? late? I haven't been late for school a single day in my life, I wasn't prepared to start now.

Though to tell you the absolute truth, I'm way too comfortable to get up right now, even if the clock says seven fifty eight, I slept better than I have in ye- SEVEN FIFTY EIGHT?!

I jumped up as quickly as I could and ended up face down on my bedroom floor, today was already shaping up to be a good one wasn't it?

I'll never have enough time to shower so instead I, being the complete smartass I am, decided to take the half empty, or half full depending on how you look at it glass of water on my bedside table and throw it into my face, why? because I'm smart okay let me make my own decisions.

It did a pretty good job of waking me up actually, but now it looks like I fell out of bed and wet myself, what a great day already, I mean it could be worse, my sister could walk through the door and see me, or worst yet... Jade could, wait is Jade here? I better look around just to make sure Jade is in fact... not here, okay good she isn't, I think.

I looked back at the clock and it had just gone eight, Cat would be here soon, it usually takes me about 45 minutes to walk to school unless I'm in a real hurry, and this was one of those days.

I put on some deodorant, oh god I don't even have the chance to shave today... Oh well I'll just have to make do, why does it even matter? its not like I walk around school going "hey, feel my armpits they're so smooth" do I?.

I rushed myself getting dressed, falling straight on my ass while trying to pull my jeans on, why do they have to be like this when I'm in a hurry? its like they just think "oh Tori is in a hurry today, lets not fit" why am I talking to myself.

It had just gone 20 past eight when I was ready to go to school, again I'd have to skip breakfast but that wouldn't be the end of the world.

I ran downstairs, knowing my sister would probably have already left for school meaning I couldn't ask her for a lift.

But when I got there, I saw what I certainly wasn't expecting to see, and when I say that, this was like seeing snow in the middle of August kind of weird, or getting a Christmas present in July, or having someone knock your door and go "trick or treat" in December, I had no idea if I was still dreaming, or seeing things, or maybe I might even be in a coma? really Tori get a hold of yourself you're not in a coma.

Jade was sitting down, waiting patiently, for my sister no doubt, tapping away on her phone, without even noticing I was there.

I walked by to go to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice, trying to stay quiet so she didn't notice me, what was the worst thing she could possibly do? shoot me? come on Tori you're in your own home, I highly doubt Jade would come by just to shoot you.

"Morning" she called out as I walked past, startling me, pretty much stopping me in my tracks, I had to stop using my brain for everything else to focus solely on speaking, dear lord I'm like a girl with a crush, oh my god what if I'm a girl with a crush? really Tori? just speak already, "m-m-morning" I just about managed to get the words out. Breathing a sigh of relief inwardly knowing I haven't made a total ass of myself, yet anyway.

"You look nice" she sarcastically remarked with a half hearted smirk and a slight glance in my direction, I knew full well I didn't but it didn't feel like the usual Jade type insult, you know the ones that get to me and make me sad and quite often leave me crying, no this one was more playful.

I just laughed it off and went to finally get my juice, walking over to sit on the couch to put my socks and shoes on.

"Are you waiting for Trina?" I asked, she nodded and rolled her eyes, "she needs a lift today" "how come?" "she forgot to put gas in her own car" "typical Trina..." Jade laughed when I said that, Jade laughed! I made Jade West laugh! okay Tori calm down its hardly the cure for cancer, well no but still Jade laughed, wow you really are a girl with a crush, shut up!.

"Do you want a lift too?" What?! just yesterday she wouldn't even look twice in my direction and now here she is offering me lifts to school?

Before I could answer though, the doorbell rang, "its open!" I shouted, the door swung open and as cheery as could possibly be, Cat walked in, the ever present smile right there on her face.

It quickly left when she saw Jade however, she looked at me in confusion and I gave her the same confused look back, seriously not even I knew what was going on.

"Morning Tori" she sounded a little nervous as she walked over and sat next to me, not bothering to look in Jade's direction.

"So about that lift?" Jade asked, "I usually walk to school with Cat I'll be okay"

"She can come too I don't mind" What?! Was this really happening? no, surely not, I'm going to wake up and still be in my bed in a minute I just know it.

"Umm..." I looked at Cat who looked back at me, neither of us really knew what to say but before we had an answer I heard the sound of heels coming down the stairs.

Trina came down and Jade looked in her direction, standing up and turning back to both me and Cat "last chance" she said and we both exchanged a quick glance and stood up, guess we're riding with Jade.

A few minutes later, we found ourselves in the back of Jade's car, it was actually really nice, a lot better than the one my sister drove, I didn't know much about cars, in fact I don't know anything about cars but I knew this was a good one, it makes sense okay.

"Why'd you bring the nerds?" Trina asked, pointing back at us.

"Trina, I'm right here"

"Yeah so?" god I hate how she acts around the 'popular' type, always willing to put me down.

"Relax, your sister isn't all bad"

"What?!" both me and Trina shouted at the same time, Cat just sat there awkwardly playing with her thumbs.

"What? she's smart, she's good looking, she's well mannered" I must be drunk, or high, or maybe I'm just dead and this is what heaven is like, there you go again sounding like a girl with a crush, do you have notebooks with "Mrs Jade West" doodled on them in hearts? why am I constantly arguing with my own mind?.

"Yeah so what about Cat?" Trina asked, Cat swallowed anxiously, she had been quiet the entire journey.

"She's cool" Cat's head shot up and her eyes gleamed, a jolt of jealousy shot through me, seriously now even I think I might have a crush onJade, "you should hear her sing" maybe Jade was the one that was drunk? I don't know, this was all too weird.

"Cat sings?" Trina questioned looking in the rear view mirror at Cat who stilled had a mixture of nervousness and fear plastered all over her face, "she does" both me and Jade said at the exact same time, but instead of continuing or pointing it out I stopped silent for some reason, I don't know why but I did.

"Go on Cat, sing" Trina said obnoxiously, Cat who still hadn't actually said anything but had been the topic of conversation for the last 5 minutes looked at me, I gave her a reassuring nod and she took a deep breath, I always loved the way Cat sang, it was so beautiful and soothing.

But just as she was about to begin Jade hit the horn on her car and angrily yelled some absurdities toward the car in front of her and Cat pretty much slammed her mouth shut and kept it that way for the rest of the ride to school

Before long, we arrived at school, Jade stopped at the entrance to let me and Cat out, "you still owe me a song Valentine" Trina said as we got out, "aren't you going to thank me?" Jade asked just before I got out, "oh, umm... thank you Jade" I said looking at Cat, "yeah, thanks Jade" she added, Jade nodded in approval and let us out, setting off to park, and as soon as she was out of ear range we turned to each other.

"Did that really just happen?" We both asked each other simultaneously, but before we could even answer Andre yelled for us and ran over.

"Oh my god, Andre you are NOT going to believe what happened this morning!" Cat yelled beginning to tell the story to Andre as we walked into school, I caught a glimpse of Jade coming back from the parking lot and we made eye contact almost immediately, I thought about looking away but even I knew that was weak so I mustered up a very slight smile in her direction and to my surprise I got one back, I could vaguely hear Cat telling Andre the story in my ear as I still stared at Jade who looked right back, I stood still watching her walk by, knowing she was heading in a different direction as she had a different class.

Everything seemed to freeze, it felt like an eternity, and as Jade disappeared through a door I heard Cat yelling in my ear.

"Tori! are you in there? we're going to be late" Cat was trying to get me out my daydream and was tugging on my arm, eventually I snapped out of it and Cat pretty much began dragging me in the direction of our class, still telling Andre about what had happened in the car, but for some reason all I could think about was Jade , and for the first time in a long time, I wasn't nervous about going to school, I mean sure I haven't missed a single day but still, I can't remember a time I didn't have to worry about Jade being a bitch to me, I mean sure it probably wouldn't last, but for now, everything felt so peaceful.

But... what if Jade was planning something? and this was just an act?

* * *

 **That's all for now, I know its not the longest chapter but I still hope you enjoyed it**


	5. Deceit

**Sorry its been a few days since my last update, I was set to get it done a few days ago but my laptop died so I've been busy getting that sorted out, but I'm here now so lets continue**

* * *

 **Opposites  
**

"Tori... hello? earth to Tori?"

"TORI!" a sharp yell in my right ear pretty much made me scream as it jolted me from daydreaming again, "why did you shout in my ear?" I yelled right back at Andre to which he and Cat just laughed about, "you've been staring out that window for the last 5 minutes with your mouth hanging open Tori" oh my god was it really that bad?. "we need to go to class before we're late" Andre told me without answering my question.

"Since when were you and Jade buddies?" he asked as we began walking, the mere mention of her name sending a million thoughts spiraling around my head and I find myself drifting off into another daydream, "oh, you know how last night Tori had to work with Jade?" Cat started, "yeah she and Jade started making out and now they're secret lovers" CAT! when I mean that snapped me out these constant daydreams it really snapped me out of it, I reached quickly to hit her in the arm, she just laughed about it and stuck her tongue out and carried on walking, "its true she's been doodling "Mrs Jade West" all night long, Andre was in fits of laughter and I could feel the worst blush I've ever had instantly shoot across my face, essentially turning me bright red.

"Is that really what happened Tori?" Andre asked, after he had laughed himself to tears

"Jade and I are not secret lovers" I told her, putting emphasis on every word.

"We might be" OH. MY. GOD. THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING.

I snapped round immediately to see Jade standing there, arms folded across her chest, one eyebrow raised as she smirked seeing me so nervous, amused by the deep shade of red my cheeks were.

"See I knew it!" Cat clicked her fingers in triumph and laughed to herself, "we're not" I told her, "for now" god Jade why are you making this so hard for me.

"I just wanted to know if you had the work for class" I nodded my head and pointed to my locker behind me, "its all there" she nodded her head.

"Alright, well I'll see you at lunch maybe?" she asked as she started walking away, giving Cat another reason to be suspicious, and if I didn't say anything she'd just make up some more stuff, I mean I had to say something, quickly, hurry up Tori she's walking away, SAY SOMETHING.

"Uhm, sure!" I shouted to her as she walked away, raising a hand to wave, I swear I'm dreaming, there is no way in hell Jade is ever this nice, not even to her boyfriend.

The day went by relatively smoothly, Jade and I presented our project to the class, and yes she actually helped, I know shocking right? And I don't mean like stood there and just read things out, she properly engaged with the work, it was surprising to see how smart she really was, usually she never spoke in class so I just assumed she didn't pay attention, yeah anyway, she helped and we were given an A, and to make things even better, it was pizza day for lunch, could this day get any better?

Me, Andre and Cat were sitting in our usual spot eating our lunch, under the big tree in the field, it was a nice quiet area and we could always enjoy it. And as promised, pizza was for lunch so pizza was what we were all happily enjoying.

"So Tori have you and Jade gone off to make out yet or are you waiting until after school?" I swear I almost choked on my pizza, the awkward reaction giving Cat more material for this make believe relationship in her head, she and Andre simply laughed once again at my discomfort, I mean it was getting to the point where even I thought I was falling for Jade, that can't happen right? _well you just said it you fool._ Hey shut up me! _That'll show me Tori, damn me for falling for Jade._ Shut up I am not falling for Jade! _Whatever you say, Mrs Jade West_ "Stop!" that time I didn't just think it, I said it too, catching the attention of Cat and Andre.

"Are you okay Tori?" he asked, "no, she's all flustered because of Jade" I'm going to end up hitting this girl...

"I'm fine" I finally calmed myself down once again, it seems like just mere mention of Jade really does get me flustered. _Jade._ NO!

"Are you sure? you've been acting weird today" "Ja-" Cat opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off this time, shoving a slice of pizza into her mouth, to which she gratefully accepted, eating it right out of my hand like an animal, ironic isn't it?

I looked up quickly and could have sworn I saw Jade walking over, I had to double take to make sure I wasn't seeing things, and I wasn't, she was actually walking over to us, oh boy here come the thoughts again.

 _I bet she wants to make out._

Stop it!

 _What if she takes you right here in the field._

I said stop it!

 _In front of Cat._

Shut up!

 _And Andre._

I'm begging you!

"You got a minute?" she asked, snapping me from my thoughts for about the thousandth time today, I invited her to sit down and she duly raised her hand in a gesture that said 'no need' uh oh... I don't like where this is going, "so, are either of you two going to be singing at the end of semester talent show?" she asked before I could question why she wasn't sitting down, I mean it isn't serious or anything I just wondered. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, this was going to be my last break before the exams started, after Friday I'd have three weeks off to just cram, and I mean CRAM for my exams, but yeah Cat asked me to do a song with her that Andre had helped her write, she called it "LA Boyz" and it was actually really good, she came up with the rhythm and lyrics herself, Andre helped because he's the one that can play piano and compose the soundtrack.

"Yeah me and Tori are doing a song together" Cat beamed a huge smile and nudged me in the arm playfully, I was looking forward to it because apparently we sounded pretty good together, but at the same time I was nervous.

"Well, I look forward to it" "Are you going to sing?" I asked, don't ask me why, but I asked her, she looked down, "I don't know yet, I might" "you should, I bet you're good" she smirked a little but hid it quickly, "thank you" I couldn't believe how well we were getting on, just yesterday I'd be running from this girl and here we are sitting eating lunch together, I still can't relax.

Jade's phone buzzed and she looked at it before turning to walk away, "well, I gotta go, but this was nice" "bye"

"Oh and Tori" she stopped and turned around, "see you at the talent show" she turned around with a devious smirk on her face, but I wasn't to know that yet, but that didn't mean I couldn't shake the thoughts from my head, this was all too good to be true, it had to be a set up, something was definitely going to happen, and at the talent show too I just know it.


	6. The Show

**Opposites**

Oh god today is the day... today's the day me and Cat will sing our song in the talent show. Normally this wasn't my thing to be honest, I mean the quiet nerd at school getting up on stage in front of everyone to sing? never in a million years right? exactly.

I had given all the cramming for my exams a bit of a break to focus on the performance, mostly because Cat couldn't rehearse by herself haha. okay... that and the fact absolutely NOTHING was going in no matter how hard I tried it just didn't seem to work, so Cat suggested I go with her to stay with her aunty over the break to "give my brain a rest" as she said, it sounded like fun too... I need to make the most of the few weeks I have left with Cat before she goes off to university... I'm gonna miss her so much.

Anyway back to current events, why the hell wont these jeans go on?! sorry I'm thinking out loud again.

After what felt like a titanic struggle to get my jeans on, which by the way I managed successfully, I was on my way to school... with Cat as per usual. She seemed really excited about the performance tonight, bless her she never lets anyone get her down, she's always so full of energy and confidence I wish I were like that, but instead I've become the girl who'll get so flustered by the mere mention of a certain somebody's name you'd think I was a closet lesbian having fantasies about her day in and day out.

After school had finished, Yeah, we're skipping ahead a little bit. I didn't feel the need to say anything because absolutely nothing happened. Literally nothing, I didn't even see Jade at all through the entire day... maybe she wasn't in?

Anyway, Cat and I were at my house perfecting our routine for the performance, well she was but I felt like I was always two steps behind no matter how hard I tried I wasn't good enough, no matter how hard I tried to focus my mind was always in a million places at once.

Cat looked at me during the dance and stopped. "Tori, relax" I took this as a chance to get some water since I really needed some, walking over to the kitchen, throwing her a bottle too, which she caught one handed as she walked over, without even breaking stride, seriously how cool is she?

"I can't relax Cat I'm nervous" "why?" "what if they laugh at us? or what if something goes wrong?" "Tori, tonight isn't about them though, tonights just..."

"Just what?" I urged Cat to finish after she looked away quickly. "tonight's... just about me making the most of the time I have left with my best friend" awwwwww Cat. I threw myself at her to give her a hug but she wasn't exactly expecting it and we both ended up falling on to the floor, pretty hard I might add, but it didn't really hurt we both just laughed at it, but if anyone were to walk in and see me laying on top of Cat like this it would be a little awkward to explain, oh man... don't tell me I'm falling for Cat too now?.

We stayed there for what felt like hours, just laughing together, I couldn't really believe just how sweet this was. this wasn't something Cat wanted to do to prove she could sing or anything like that, no... she just wanted to do it with me. after exams we'd be apart for a whole year, that's like the longest time I've gone without seeing Cat since I was about 5 years old, and the more I thought about it the more it terrified me.

Cat looked at the clock and then took my hand. "ready?" she asked me, I paused for a moment and then nodded my head. "ready".

About an hour later and the talent show was going quite well. But with every performance I knew it meant the time for me and Cat to get on stage was getting closer and closer.

I kept telling myself I had to do it despite being nervous as hell, it was what Cat wanted and I couldn't disappoint her. We were watching and enjoying ourselves when Andre came over to us, "you're up next" he whispered and so I stood up taking Cat's hand.

We went backstage to get our final preparations ready, it was almost time to go on.

"Vega" I heard Jade call my name. and just like that, everything else seemed to stop.

 ***Jade's P.O.V***

"Vega"

She snapped her head around to look in my direction almost instantly, she waited for me to walk over to her... typically as nervous as ever, you could see it in her eyes, her cheeks, her body language, she was so easily flustered it was laughable.

She looked surprisingly good tonight though. Even I'll admit Tori is quite a good looking girl but by her standards she had really gone all out tonight, the outfit complimented her slender figure with curves in all the right places, and her eyes... my my, despite her not being able to look at me for more than a few seconds her eyes were so warm and inviting.

"Nervous?" I teased seeing her try to avoid eye contact with me, she quickly nodded. "I'm only doing this for Cat" oh... she's nervous about the performance? that makes sense I suppose.

"Relax..." I put my hand on her shoulder and she shot her eyes up to meet mine, "you'll be fine"

"And now, please welcome... performing their very own written song, Cat Valentine and Tori Vega!"

"Good luck" Tori smiled at me, as if those two words had given her a new lease on life.

"Jade... I don't know what's gotten into you these past few days, last week I made every effort I could to avoid you and now you're giving me rides to school, complimenting me... and giving me the confidence boost I need to go out there"

"Yeah so?"

"So, thank you"

"For?"

"Being a friend"

And with that Tori went on stage with Cat, and that's when it hit me just how wrong this was about to be, this girl had never done anything wrong to me and to see just how much it meant to her to know I wasn't always on her back making her life a misery... I couldn't let this happen, not even I was this screwed up.

The music started playing and the pair started singing, I looked up to the catwalk above the stage to see Beck standing there, the two cans of red paint ready in his hand.

I had to get him to stop, but I couldn't yell up to him because then everyone would know what I planned to do and I'd still get in trouble for it, I have to get up there to stop him, I rushed back to find the staircase up to the catwalk as fast as I possibly could.

But just as I got up there, he had both cans of paint ready to go, "Beck!" I called to get his attention but as he turned to me he knocked one of the cans over, I couldn't do anything to stop the paint immediately falling down below.

The music stopped immediately and the crowd gasped. Tori stood there as though she had forgotten how to move. Covered in red paint from head to toe, Cat stood a mere 2 or 3 feet away from her staring as if Tori had just been hit by a bus she was in such a shock

Beck leaned back against the other side of the catwalk to laugh at what he had just done but I couldn't stop myself from looking down.

And then she looked up, seeing me looking down at her, oh crap.

She looked up at me for a few seconds, prompting Cat to look up too, her mouth went wide in surprise but Tori remained motionless, like the soul had been sucked right out of her, paint was running into her eyes and she wasn't doing anything to stop it, instead she just looked down and walked quickly off stage, leaving a trail of red footprints behind her with Cat quickly hurrying off to catch up to her

What the hell have I done?

* * *

 **Oh my my, just when it looked like things were going well?**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, I know its not very long but these are still the previously written chapters and I can't really make much change without changing the entire thing**

 **Until next time**


	7. Forgiveness?

**I know the updates have been a little slow of late. I do apologize, and I may get into work soon so the updates will be even less frequent, but I'll still try my best to update weekly if that's the least I can do, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Opposites**

 ***Tori's P.O.V***

"Why did she do that?" "I wish I knew Tori"

"I thought she changed" "So did I"

"I hate her" "I do too"

"How can someone be so mean?" "I don't know"

"Why does she hate me?" "I wish I knew what to tell you..."

I sat helpless against the wall of the girls bathroom next to Cat, hugging her tight while she did the same, completely ignoring the fact I was covered in paint and it was messing up her dress... why can't all friends be like her?

I just wanted to die right there and then, have you ever had that feeling inside that makes you feel like... empty? I don't really know how to explain it but that's exactly how I feel right now, I can't do anything aside from clutch Cat as if she was dying and cry my eyes out.

I couldn't believe what had just happened, but I should have seen it coming... I knew those doubts were there for a reason, This is a girl that has made my life hell for so much longer than I would care to remember, and me being the complete fool I am I walked right into her little plan, I thought she was different, I thought she had changed, I thought she was actually my friend, well not really my friend more like... just not my enemy. And now look where it's got me... sitting on the floor in a bathroom covered in paint.

Cat didn't say a word while I was thinking, she just sat there beside me with her arms wrapped around me holding me close, her chin resting on the top of my head, I had completely ruined her white dress but she didn't care in the slightest, that's why I love her.

Minutes seemed to slow down as I sat there arm in arm with my best friend, the uncontrollable feelings inside me were all I was focusing on, whether they were anger, sadness, regret... I just let it all consume me, I felt empty inside, like there was a pit in my stomach. But I didn't say a word, I couldn't say word.

"You okay Tori?" Cat leaned back a little bit to look at me, she had a patch of red paint on her cheek but just like the rest of the paint that had gone from me to her it did not affect her at all, she just wanted to know if I was alright.

I nodded slightly, not wanting to move from where I was, safe in the arms of my friend, my face pressed against her soft white, well... not really white anymore, more red I suppose... dress.

"It'll be okay Tori, you want me to help you get cleaned up?" I shook my head.

"You want me to take you home?" she asked, again I shook my head.

"You wanna go get some ice cream?" Cat asked, sounding more like a mom with every passing question, and although the idea appealed to me I was too sad so I just shook my head once more.

"You want me to stay here and cuddle you?" This time, I nodded.

Cat giggled a little and gave in. "Okay Tori, we'll stay right here until you're feeling okay"

Cat rested her chin on the top of my head again and looked around the room.

"You think the paint would have shown in my hair?" she asked in a clear attempt to cheer me up, giggling proudly at her joke, and I did too.

"See, there's a smile Tori, I win, you're happy, now get off me" I pulled back a little and looked up at her, she simply poked her tongue out at me and then tapped my nose with her paint covered finger turning it red.

"Oohh, that suits you Tori" Cat laughed harder this time, and I laughed too, using my finger to get her back, but she moved so my finger went into her mouth and she quickly reacted to the taste, spitting out but still laughing, hysterically at this point, "thanks Tori just what I've always wanted, a mouth full of paint".

I could always rely on her to make the best of a bad situation.

And then the door opened...

It was Jade, of course.

She stood there silently as she watched us, I clutched Cat again as tightly as I good, feeling scared for some reason, not just of Jade, but at the same time... myself... I had so many feelings crashing around inside me I was afraid I might end up lunging at her. And I didn't want to do that.

"Tori" "get out" Jade tried to speak but she was cut off by Cat's harsh tone. To be honest that surprised even me, and judging by Jade's reaction I could tell it surprised her too, Cat was the nicest girl ever, even if you made her mad the worst thing she'd do is insult you like a four year old would, but this... well this must have got to her.

"I just want to talk to her, alone?"

Cat eased her grip and looked down at me, I didn't really want to but my stupid brain was telling me to, haven't I learned yet that she can't really change?

Before I knew it though I had nodded and Cat stood up, looking at the huge red patch down one side of her dress in the mirror, laughing a little at it, still in no way, shape or form letting it affect her, it was a very expensive dress and I'm sure her parents would go ballistic when they see it, she didn't even try to clean it before turning to Jade.

"She thought you changed... she opened up to you, and you took that trust and threw it right back in her face, you make me sick, you're the worst kind of human being on the planet!" Cat's tone grew harsher and louder as she spoke, to the point where she was shouting right in Jade's face, she gave me one last reassuring look and walked out, "I'll be right behind the door Tori" she said as it closed, leaving the room silent.

Once the door closed Jade turned to me; oh god... what was she going to do this time? was she not done with me yet?

"Tori..." she couldn't seem to get any words out.

"It wasn't me" What?!

I looked at her and I used the wall behind me to help me up to my feet, you know when you sit down for a while on an uncomfortable surface and it becomes comfortable, until you have to get up and you realize it wasn't at all? yeah like that.

"It wasn't you?" she shook her head in protest. "No, it wasn't me, I tried to prevent it from happening I swear"

"And why should I believe you now?" "you shouldn't... you have every right to be angry, I don't blame you"

"You may as well explain yourself anyway Jade" yes.. even through everything she had done, I still gave her the opportunity to explain herself, I'm the 'people always deserve a thousandth chance' kind of person, so I figured I may as well hear her out.

"Look... it was my idea" oh what a surprise.

"But... that was before I got to know you a little better, this was all planned to be some horrible little prank but... what you said to me just before you went on... that hit me hard, despite everything I put you through your willingness to forgive me just like that... how nice you are... how friendly you are... I don't know, I'm not good at this whole making up speech kind of thing, I never in my life thought I would be giving one to you, but I am. I'm not asking for forgiveness and I'm not asking to be friends, I just want you to know... I'm sorry"

"And..." oh she isn't done yet?

"It was my idea, we've established that, but Beck was the one on the catwalk with the paint, I went up there to try and stop him, thatss why you saw me up there"

"Jade... even though you've tormented me for years, made me cry myself to sleep countless times, and even pushed me to the point where I had no choice but to try and relieve the pain" I looked down at the scar on my wrist and she did too; she gasped in surprise because I had never told her, nor anyone that she was the reason it was there.

"You've done horrible things to me, I don't know why I thought you changed, part of me really wanted you to, part of me wanted us to be friends, I have no idea why but hey, there was a part inside me that wanted me and you to be really good friends"

"But... after tonight, after you lied to me... that part of me died"

"Tori..."

"No... you wanted me to know you're sorry, I do, and I even forgive you, but we'll never be more than enemies Jade, that's just the way its meant to be"

I walked past her toward the door and she grabbed my wrist and turned me back toward her.

"Tori... please... I'm so sorry"

I don't really know why, but I hugged her, in that moment it seemed the easiest thing to do, and to my surprise... she hugged me back.

"I know you're sorry Jade, I forgive you, but I'll never trust you again" with that I turned toward the door and walked out.

Cat was waiting outside for me and she immediately stood up when I opened the door.

"Hey how did it go?" she asked eagerly. I looked down at my paint covered self and sighed.

"I just want this day to be over Cat" Cat nodded listening to me and took my hand. "Well then I say we go and get that ice cream now and have a sleepover" "That sounds perfect" a smile grew on my face and just like that Cat beamed one too, "come on Tori, lets go"

Cat took my hand and turned to lead me out of the school when we saw Beck, the real person responsible for what had happened.

He walked over with a smirk, looking both me and Cat over; seeing the paint everywhere.

"Would you look at that, two birds with one stone" he laughed at us implicating how proud he was of the fact both me and Cat had paint all over us.

"You did this?" Cat asked letting go of my hand and taking a step toward him.

"No, all I did was pour paint over Vega there, you being the idiot you are went and ruined your dress too"

He laughed but it was short lived as Cat slapped him straight across the face, the sound echoed through the empty hall and left his mouth hanging open, mine too actually in surprise.

"Listen here bitch" he tried to react but Cat drove her knee straight between his legs, where it REALLY hurts for guys.

He keeled over in front of Cat who just stood there, she watched over him as he collapsed on the floor in a heap, both hands clutching his 'area'

Cat put her foot on to his chest, and applied pressure with her heel, "you're just as bad as that horrible bitch you call a girlfriend".

Once she released the pressure from her foot she got down on one knee, she licked her finger and then pressed it against the paint patch on her dress before signing her name on his forehead.

She admired her work before standing up, she turned to me, snapping me out of my trance by taking my hand, that was like the most bad ass thing I had ever seen.

"Lets go home Tori" she said cheerfully, back to her usual self, leading my by Beck who was still on the floor in pain, she must have kicked him hard, does it really hurt that bad for guys? I'd hate to find out, but hey the best part about all this, is I'm getting ice cream and a night with my best friend.

* * *

 **Badass Cat lol ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed, until next time**


	8. Sleepover

**Opposites**

 ***Jade's P.O.V***

She... she left...

She just... left me here...

Standing here by myself in the girls toilet... a patch of red paint on my dress too... normally I'd be mad about that and probably kill her... but for some reason I felt happy it was there... almost like... it was all I had left of her.

Why am I feeling this way? this was all planned out to be a simple prank on Vega, I've done it countless times and felt no remorse, but I guess not every time I saw what she's really like though... how strong she really is to just put up with it all effortlessly, taking it in her stride and just continuing toward her dreams, despite me trying to knock her down at every possible opportunity she'd just get back up and dust herself off and get on with it, she was a lot stronger than I had ever imagined she would be, much stronger than I could ever be.

I don't know... I guess somehow that stupid girl managed to get herself into my heart... I mean I haven't let anyone in there since Beck, how the hell did this happen?

Why do I find myself wanting to cry in the hopes of her really forgiving me, why do I want the hug we shared right here in the bathroom to not be the last one between us, why do I want to give her another lift to school just so I can talk to her, or do another class project with her just so I can spend a few hours in her company and watch her brilliance at work? why has it taken this long for me to realize how stupid and selfish I've been, and for what? popularity? nothing is worth breaking the spirit of a girl as special as she is.

I know she said she already forgave me but I mean... I want to ... be actual friends with her, like how she is with that silly little redhead- no... I don't want to be that person anymore, like how she is with Cat, it must be nice to have a best friend, someone you can do everything with, if I'm so "popular" at this school why do I always feel like the outcast?.

Am I really jealous of Vega?

The door swung open and I guess my thoughts were put on hold for a moment as Beck looked around the door before walking in.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked looking at the paint patch on my dress.

"You're one to talk" after all, he had "CAT" written on his forehead in big red letters, signed with a kiss at the end too, there's no way that tiny little girl did that? never.

"It's that stupid Valentine bitch, I'm gonna get her back just wait and see" he vented his frustrations attempting to wash the paint off in the mirror.

"You mean... Cat Valentine... the girl who's 5'1 and cant weigh any more than 90 pounds did that to you?" I was legit on the verge of bursting into such a fit of laughter I would no doubt have an "accident" but I mean, 5'1, cute as a button, go a mile out of her way to do you a favour Cat Valentine, just made my big tough boyfriend her bitch, and that, in a word... priceless.

Beck was a pretty well built guy, he had his fights now and then and more often than not came out victorious, but if you told me he was planning on fighting a girl near enough half his size and she was going to kick his ass? I'd laugh at you, I'd bet money on it.

"Just watch I'll get her back"

I couldn't help but giggle a little at that thought, I couldn't stop thinking of how Cat Valentine supposedly kicked his ass, it was too funny... you'd never associate Cat with something like that, she's all sunshine and rainbows, if she got mad at you she'd probably throw a stuffed animal at you or not offer to help you when you needed it, but to kick someones ass? never.

"You think this is funny?" he asked turning towards me, his tone of voice getting angrier by the second, I didn't say anything, instead I just turned away and covered my face in an attempt to stop laughing.

"Jade!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't imagine Cat actually... making you her bitch"

"She didn't, she got lucky"

"Then how did she write her name on your forehead?"

He didn't respond this time, and that pretty much proved that she won.

"What happened to you though?" he asked turning the attention to the patch on my dress.

"I um... Vega hugged me"

"What? I thought you hated her"

"I do... I mean I don't... but..."

"Forget her Jade"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because... I saw what she's like"

"Yeah so? I've seen what she's like too, she has no friends, no life, she's a nerd and a virgin"

"You didn't even give her a chance"

"If you're suddenly so in love with her now why don't you just go and marry her?"

"You know what, forget it"

I couldn't deal with this anymore, I couldn't listen to another word out of his mouth, the way he spoke about her disgusted me, I had to get out, I had to be alone.

I pushed past my supposed 'loving boyfriend' and left.

* * *

 ***Tori's P.O.V***

"I can't believe you signed your name on his forehead"

"Yeah so? he deserved it" Cat laughed as we got a few plates from my kitchen to eat the pizza we ordered.

"I just didn't know Cat Valentine was a badass" I teased poking her in the side making her jump.

"You learn something new every day" she turned and winked at me "don't make me have to sign my name on your forehead too Tori"

"I'd like to see you try"

"I could so take you" she said with a cocky tone in her voice

"Whatever you say Cat"

"How about we see then? whoever pins the other one down gets the last slice of pizza, since we know there's going to be one"

"Deal" there was no way Cat would win, I was taller than her, I knew she wasn't a violent type this was going to be eas- OW!

I didn't even know what happened, it was like a blur but in the space of about a second Cat had swept my leg and taken me down, and I hit the floor with an almighty thud with Cat sitting on top of me looking as smug as ever.

"See, I win" she teased pinching my cheeks.

"Get off me" I tried to wriggle free but her legs were over my arms and I couldn't move them.

"Hold on" she smirked as she pulled a marker from her pocket, she took the lid off and I felt her start writing on my forehead.

"C-A-T. There we go" she teased me even more as she admired her work, before leaning down to kiss my forehead too, leaving a kiss mark next to her name.

"Can I get up now?"

"I suppose"

She let me up and I immediately went to go and see what she had done in the mirror.

Yes, she signed her name on my forehead, complete with a red kiss mark too, while she was happily eating a slice of pizza I tried and failed to get this stupid marker off my forehead, I bet its permanent... yeah its definitely permanent, oh well I'll worry about it later lets just go eat some pizza.

I walked back out and took a seat on the couch beside Cat, she pointed at my forehead and giggled with a mouth full of pizza before handing me the permanent marker and leaning her forehead toward me, so I returned the favour and wrote "TORI" on her forehead, giggling to myself as I put the marker down, "feel better?" she asked making no attempt to get the marker off at all, if anything she was proudly showing it off.

We continued to eat the pizza and share a chat, giggling all the time like the idiots we are.

Later however we got all snuggled up to watch a film, which Cat had fallen asleep on me half way through, but I didn't move at all, even after it ended, I made sure I was comfortable and that she was too of course since I knew I'd be sleeping here for the night, giving Cat a kiss on the forehead, where my name was still plastered in big bold letters, resting my head back, keeping her close to me and letting myself drift off to sleep.

Even though my life sucked, and it probably has done for much longer than I want to remember, I could always count on her to bring a smile to my face, she always knew how to make the best of a bad situation, I love her so much, earlier on I was so sad I wanted to just drop dead but because of her I've had one of the most fun nights I've had in a long time, even if it was just pizza and writing on each others foreheads its just the energy Cat gives off, its so positive and infectious, she really is the best kind of person.

I'm gonna miss her when we leave for university...


	9. A Secret

**So, I'm back, once again I know its been a while between chapters but I've been a bit busy here and there and I'm working with another writer and a good friend of mine on another story that will hopefully be up soon for you to enjoy :)**

 **Again thank you to those that have reviewed and enjoyed I hope that continues.**

* * *

 ***Tori's P.O.V***

"Ugh I can't believe it still wont come off" I sighed staring in the mirror at "CAT" in big bold letters on my forehead, I had tried to get it off at least ten times already this morning and it still wouldn't come off, it was really starting to annoy me, but Cat however was loving every second, watching me try and fail to get the marker off, laughing harder each time, making no attempt to get the "TORI" off of her forehead, she was too busy enjoying my suffering.

The kiss mark was long gone but this stupid marker wasn't going anywhere fast so I figured I'd just ignore it for now, I mean we have the house to ourselves all weekend so I can surely get it off before my parents and annoying sister Trina come back right? and best of all it means I get to spend the whole weekend with Cat.

I suppose it was funny though when you think about it, tiny little Cat Valentine, the girl you'd never expect to even have a fight in her entire life could take me so easily, and that made me seem like a wuss but I didn't care, because even though Cat kicked my ass, it cheered me up, it brought the best out of me and like I said before gave me one of the best nights I've had in years.

"Tori come on, breakfast isn't going to make itself!" I heard Cat yell as she walked down the stairs so I hurried to catch up with her but when I got to the bottom of the stairs she wasn't anywhere to be seen, at least until she yelled "surprise!" and jumped on my back.  
I screamed, which I'm not proud to admit but I did scream and Cat just laughed, "don't be such a baby, I'm not even heavy" she giggled, and that's when I realized she just wanted a piggy back ride, I thought she was planning on writing on me again.  
"Mush Tori mush!" Cat yelled slapping my behind, I laughed a little and shook my head, carrying Cat to the kitchen.

"Here we are, now please get off me" Cat obliged and jumped off, "what's for breakfast?" she asked, "I don't know what should we-" I stopped myself as I looked at the clock on the wall, it said 2pm, what?! 2pm? surely not, how could I ever sleep that long?  
"Cat its 2pm" I yelled at her and expected her to be as surprised as I was but she just giggled and said "what's for lunch then?"  
"We could just order pizza again?" I suggested and she nodded, whilst in the process of pouring two bottles of orange juice, she handed me one as I dialed the number.

I heard a few knocks at the door and for some reason I thought it was the pizza, even though I had not yet even ordered, so I just looked at Cat and she looked back "answer it" I mouthed to her and she mouthed "you answer it" back at me, so I pointed at my forehead and she did exactly the same, and before I could reply there was a voice on the other end of the phone so I had to take that, "yeah hi can I get a large pizza please..." I began ordering walking off, looking at Cat as whoever was on the other side knocked on the door once more, so Cat headed over to answer the door.

Cat opened the door slightly and I tried to get a look at who it was but I couldn't, "okay, thank you, see you soon, bye" I finished my call for the pizza as Cat closed the door slightly and looked back at me.  
"Tori its um... Jade" What? Jade? here? why? how? okay Tori breathe, its hardly like she's here to kill Cat or anything, _but what if she's here to kill Cat?_ stop it.  
I exchanged a nervous look at Cat as we walked by each other, her heading to the couch and me heading to the door.

I opened the door and saw Jade standing there, still in the outfit from last night, huge red paint patch and all, her eyes and cheeks were a little red and her hair was a bit messy, almost like she had been... crying?  
"Jade? what's wrong?" I asked looking at her  
"I just..." she tried to talk but its like something wasn't letting her, I had never seen Jade like this before.  
"I... Tori I... um..." she kept pausing and her breath was shaky, her voice sounded like it was on the verge of breaking too and I could see she had tears in her eyes.

"Come in come in!" I yelled grabbing her by the wrist and inviting her inside, leading her over to the kitchen, past Cat who was still nervously sitting on the couch. almost like Jade had pointed a gun at her.  
I got her a glass of water and gave her some tissues to clean herself up a little bit, "what happened to your forehead?" she asked in between sips of water, honestly I had completely forgotten.  
"Oh, that" I sighed pointing at Cat, Jade looked in her direction and turned back to me, "and your name on her forehead?" "it was to get even" I said feeling proud of myself, she nodded as she finished the water off, handing the glass back to me, "better?" "much, thank you"

"So Jade um... what brings you here?" I looked at her and she seemed ready to talk this time  
"I just feel like... I let you down after last night Tori, what I did was completely wrong, I lied to you, led you along, played with your emotions, and ultimately hurt you, I should never have done any of the things I have done to you, especially not this... believe me I tried to stop Beck but I couldn't" Jade's eyes began to get teary as she stood there telling me all of this and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting a little teary eyed too, even Cat was, but she still wouldn't leave the couch.

"I don't know why I've ever been mean to you Tori, you've never deserved any of it, I guess I was just stupid and thought being a bitch to everyone would make me popular and feared... which it did, but that's not all there is to me, I've been the worst kind of person to you and I am truly truly sorry for every single minute of it, knowing I pushed a girl so far she actually... cut herself... well that hit me hard, that was the wake up call I was looking for, we don't have to be friends after this, I mean... we probably wont even see each other again once we move away to go to university, but I didn't want us to leave on such bad terms, even if we'll only ever be 'just enemies' like you put it Tori... I'm sorry"

The room was silent, I was speechless, Cat was in floods of tears like she was watching a romantic movie or something and Jade was just staring at me like my decision would decide her life.  
"I told you Jade I forgive you" "don't just say it, mean it..." she said looking down at the floor, I saw a tear drop from her eye and splash on the wooden floor by her feet.  
"I do mean it Jade, with every inch of my being I mean it" I said putting my arms around her for a hug, I felt her hug me right back and she pretty much broke down into tears, I looked at Cat who like I said was already crying, her eyes were red and her makeup was running down her cheeks, always such a sap.

After a moment she let go and I got her another tissue to wipe her tears, looking at her without the usual makeup that she'd have on, she looked so different, and... really nice.  
"Thank you Tori..." she said wiping her eyes a little more.  
"But you..." she said turning to Cat, who quickly sank back down on the couch, she was on her knees watching our little embrace but quickly dropped back down, the colour drained from her face like she had seen a ghost as Jade walked over to her.

"What you did to Beck..." she said sitting on the couch beside Cat who was too scared to even look at Jade, "well, that pisses him off" she continued, taking a hold of Cat's wrist, I was so scared as to what Jade might do to her I was frozen in the kitchen, then Jade leaned over to whisper something in Cat's ear, Cat stared at me the entire time, still as scared as ever.

Eventually she stood up and looked at me, "well I should be going" she said, Jade was leaving and I wasn't crying? and Cat was still alive? what is this Christmas?

"You girls take care of yourselves, and Cat remember what I said, you're a real badass little redhead, I like it" she said with a little smile as she waved before heading out the door, as soon as the door closed we both screamed like little fan girls, running over to each other.

"SHE APOLOGIZED!"  
"SHE DIDN'T KILL ME!"  
We both hugged each other and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was really weird" I said sitting down on the couch with Cat, "I've never seen her that way" "me neither, do you think she's okay?" "I hope so"  
Cat and I talked for a while about what had happened, and we were both worried for Jade, but then I remembered the part where Jade whispered to Cat.

"Cat, what did Jade whisper to you?"

"Oh, she said I shouldn't tell you yet, its a surprise"

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, so you'll have to wait"

"Come on, please?"

"No Tori you'll have to wait, she told me when I should tell you"

"And when is that?"

"You'll know when"

* * *

 **Hmm what could Jade have told Cat?**

 **We'll just have to wait and see, I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know down below if you did :)**


	10. Far Too Soon

**Apologies for the wait between chapters (as per usual lol)**

 **I've been thinking up some ideas and I've got a few set in place now but the hard part is connecting them and that's why I've been gone so long I've been trying to work it all out, however I do believe I've got it all set now though so lets see where we end up**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 ***Tori's P.O.V***

Well hello again, its been a while hasn't it? well, more so for me than it has for you because these are just two chapters in a story, but I really shouldn't be breaking the fourth wall, regardless we have some catching up to do since a lot has happened since you last saw.

So you remember what happened at the show right? with me and Cat singing and it... going a little wrong courtesy of Beck, not Jade.  
Yeah we've covered that, and what happened afterward where Cat kicked his ass and then kicked mine too, oddly enough though that cheered me up which was cool, and of course Jade coming over to my house to apologize to me, and I mean really properly apologized to me, crying her eyes out and everything, something I never thought I would witness, and if I did I never thought I'd live to speak about it, but crazier things have happened right?

Anyway Jade came over, apologized to me and told Cat something, which Cat STILL won't tell me about, every time I ask she just keeps it buttoned, and Cat's the first to spill any kind of secret so this must be a huge deal, you know like marriage proposal huge? when you really REALLY want the secret to be kept under wraps, but Jade wasn't going to propose to me, I think... no I'm sure, that would be weird, so we can rule out marriage I suppose haha.

As for Jade, she's sort of flown under the radar ever since, I've seen her around, during exams, and we've even said hello to each other a few times, but other than that nothing really, she just seems to keep herself to herself, I wonder why.

After the show and the events that followed we had three weeks off before our final exams and then school was off for good and I could set about getting into university, in New York, for performing arts, I know its a bit of a weird choice given that I'm the quiet geek type but, well when I got to sing with Cat, albeit briefly I felt so alive, I felt so free, and I long to experience that again.

Of course the only downside to going to university in New York was losing my best friend, Cat was going to Florida for her studies, and I wished we'd be closer, she had been on the phone to her dad a whole lot about it over the last few weeks, since most of his work is based in Florida he was planning to move the family out there so Cat could see them whenever she wanted to, of course it meant I couldn't but family comes first, even if we do consider each other to be sisters.

Anyway I'm rambling, over the three week break before our exams I spent the large majority of it cramming for my exams, with a little bit of Cat on the side, how could I not? our days together were numbered and soon we'd only be able to speak online and see each other when we had the time.

So I've just finished my final exam and I'm very confident I've done well, but I won't know for at least four more weeks, which is of course when applications for university open.

Me, Andre and Cat had been planning a big get together to celebrate finishing our exams, I've never really talked much about Andre, well he plans on going to the same university I do which is really cool since it means I'll still have one of my best friends with me, but Cat will always be irreplaceable in my heart.

By "big get together" I actually just mean the three of us at my house with some food and drink, mostly non alcoholic but my parents insisted I have a glass of champagne to celebrate.

* * *

"To the end of school!" Cat yelled raising her glass, me and Andre did the same, repeating her words, tapping our glasses against one another before taking a few sips.  
"I feel so grown up now, no more school, sipping champagne with my friends" Cat said sitting down, giggling a little, making me and Andre both laugh.

"So Cat are you excited about Florida?" I asked and she kind of looked away slightly and her smile dropped, but she quickly looked back and nodded "I am, but I'll miss you guys so much" she said sitting between us, putting her glass on the table and her arms around our shoulders, giving us both a tight squeeze.

"We'll miss you too Cat" Andre told her, putting his arm around her shoulders in return, "and we'll talk every night like you promised remember?" I said putting my arm around her too, "of course I remember Tori"

As the night went on we all had a great time, we only had one glass of champagne each so we wouldn't get drunk, after that it was mostly soda and pizza, which seems to be all I eat and drink haha.

We were all sitting down watching a movie together, me and Andre had our arms around each others shoulders, Cat was on the other side of me hugging me with both arms and her legs stretched out across both me and Andre.  
We were about half way through the movie when Cat's phone rang, she quickly stood up to answer it "hang on, its my dad" she said answering it, walking off to have some privacy, me and Andre sat down waiting for her, its only when she yelled "WHAT?!" that we paused the movie and looked over at her, she had tears in her eyes.

"And you're outside? right now?" Cat asked looking devastated, me and Andre exchanged a look and stood up, "okay... I'm coming, give me a minute" Cat said and she put the phone down, dropping it on to my kitchen table and immediately burying her head in her hands.  
"Cat? what's wrong?" I asked wasting no time in going over to her, putting my arm around her, "its my dad Tori..." the way she spoke made me think something bad had happened, "is he okay?" Andre asked.

"He's okay... but... but..." whatever it was it was serious as it took Cat everything she had to fight back the tears.  
"But what Cat?" I urged her to finish, "we're moving house..." the words that even though I knew were coming, since her dad had plans to move the family to Florida since that's where he works and that's where Cat was going to university, I knew this day would come but it still felt like a knife right through my heart.  
But if I thought that was bad, when Cat looked up at me through tear filled eyes and finally finished her sentence, "tonight" felt like a killer blow, like something inside me had been ripped out, I felt a pit in my stomach and immediately felt empty inside, as I knew that's what Cat's phone conversation meant, he was outside waiting for her.

"You... mean... now?" I asked trying my best not to cry, but seeing Cat's tears pouring from her big brown eyes made it impossible to keep them in, I sobbed loudly and immediately hugged her.

I never wanted to let go of Cat but I knew I had to, and we watched as she got her stuff together and headed for the door, of course we followed her out and sure enough her dad, along with her mom and brother were all in the car waiting.  
We followed her down the path and stopped at the car, Cat put her hand on the door handle and I almost couldn't bare to watch.

"Tori..." Cat yelled as she let go of the door handle and quickly rushed back over to give me another huge hug, sobbing quietly into my shoulder.

She let go and composed herself slightly, standing in front of me and Andre, who were both crying too.

"I'm not... I'm not really good a goodbyes... I hate them actually... but I guess I've not really got a choice right now, I thought we'd get the chance to spend a few weeks together before I moved and that would give us enough time to properly say our goodbyes, but..." Cat glanced over her shoulder and looked back, a few tears ran down her cheeks and fell to the floor.  
"I guess that time has been cut short, Tori, Andre... I love you both, you've been my best friends for longer than I care to remember and you always will be, I never want to lose either one of you and I'm going to make sure I never do, Andre, you're the most special guy I've ever seen, you're so kind, and funny, and you're everything I need to make my day better when I'm not in a good mood, you always give the best advice and you always know what to say, I don't know where I'd be without you, probably a nervous wreck... I love you Andre" Cat hugged him tightly, "I love you too Cat" he said softly and the pair held each other close for what seemed like hours, she slowly let go and looked him in the eyes "take care of Tori for me" she said and he nodded, Cat used her thumbs to wipe some of his tears away before she turned to me.

"Tori... oh Tori... the sister I never had, the one person on this planet I couldn't function without, you're everything to me Tori, you're my best friend in the entire world, I can't remember a time when I wasn't spending every minute of my spare time with you, whether it was eating pizza, going to see a movie, going some place nice, or me writing my name on your forehead, every single memory I have with you I'll hold close to my heart for my entire life, and this wont be the last one Tori, I promise... I love you" I was an absolute mess by the time Cat had finished her speech and we both hugged each other tight.

"I love you Cat" I whispered in her ear as we stood together, both sobbing, both holding each other tightly, I never wanted it to end but I knew it had to, slowly but surely Cat eased her grip and our eyes met, "take care of yourself Tori... you go to that performing arts university and you kick that door down and make the world remember the name Tori Vega, and I'll be watching you, and I'll be proud"

We shared one final hug, "goodbye Tori" "goodbye Cat" before Cat finally opened the car door and sat down, shutting it behind her, this was it, she was about to leave.

Cat looked at us both with tears running down her cheeks, she blew a kiss and mouthed "I love you" as the car set of, me and Andre immediately hugged each other as we watched the car drive off, keeping eye contact with Cat for as long as we could until she was out of sight, watching the lights on her dads car, albeit blurred by my tears I still watched as they faded away into the night.

"I love you Cat"

* * *

 **Man, that one made me emotional...**

 **This will probably be my last piece of work for the year and I'll hopefully pick it right back up in the new year**

 **I hope you enjoyed, I know there wasn't much mention of Jade but just bare with me on this**

 **I hope you all have a happy Christmas, and if you don't celebrate it then a happy holiday, and of course, a happy new year**


	11. She's Gone

**AND we are back! at long last haha, I know I said I was going to get right back to this in the new year but I've been a little bit busy and haven't really managed to find the time to do it, but I have now though so here we are, I hope you all had a happy Christmas or a happy holidays, and of course a happy new year, and without further ado, lets pick up where we left off**

* * *

 ***Tori's P.O.V***

She's gone...

She's really gone.

Why did she have to go?

Why now?

Why did it have to be so sudden?

I want her back

I need her back

I miss her.

"TORIIII WAKE UP!"

Ooff... and now I'm on the floor, with my stupid sister Trina yelling at me for some stupid reason, "TORI!" "WHAT?!" I screamed back at her sitting up, shocking her and, to some degree myself too, "can I borrow your lip gloss?" are you kidding me? that's what she had to come screaming into my room for? some stupid f*cking lip gloss that will probably end up all over some guys... never mind.

"Whatever, keep it" I shrugged and crawled back into bed, Trina was off like a flash, taking the lip gloss and slamming my door behind me without so much as a thank you.

Now I'm alone again, the way its been for the past week since she left, I looked at the clock and it said it was 2 pm but I really didn't care, I just wanted to wallow in self pity under my bed covers away from the rest of the world, crying to myself and whispering "I miss her" and "I want her back" and I know you might think I'm overreacting, but Cat has been my best friend, no, my only friend, Andre aside but you know what I mean, like only girl friend, Cat has been my one true friend for my entire life, we were never apart for more than a few days at a time for years and years, and now all of a sudden its been a whole week and I haven't seen her and I won't see her for a whole year, and even then after my first year at uni is over I might not even get to see her since she may end up on holiday with her family, which I wouldn't stand in the way of.

"Are you not even going to say hello Tori?" CAT?!

I jumped up so quickly I fell out of my bed for the second time, today just keeps getting better doesn't it? standing up realizing my laptop is on and Cat's on the other side, giggling to herself about seeing me fall over and embarrass myself.

"Cat? how long have you been there?" I asked going over quickly, sitting at my desk.

"Oh you know, about... three hours?" "you've been watching me sleep for three hours?" "no you fool, I was speaking to Trina and she's worried about you so I asked Trina if she could go into your room and and answer my video chat, and wake you up while she was at it" "really? so she didn't actually want the lip gloss?" "I don't know, but I asked her to keep it secret so it'd be a surprise" wow, so my sister who I thought didn't care about me at all just helped Cat surprise me, how nice, I guess I owe her a hug now.

"So Tori how have you been?" Cat asked whilst brushing her hair, "oh you know, living without my best friend" "Tori..." Cat giggled "its not like I'm dead you know, I'm always just a phone call away honey, or in this case a video chat" "I thought you might have been busy" "what, you think I'd be too busy to take a phone call from my best friend? I wouldn't care if I was in bed with..." "Cat!" I yelled to cut her off and she just laughed some more "fine lets just say a really hot guy, if you called for a chat I'd make him wait Tori, heck even if I was at bank that was being robbed and someone had a gun to my head and you called me I'd answer it, just because I'm not physically there doesn't mean I don't exist Tori, I miss you just as bad" she wiped a tear from her eye and I instinctively did the same, "oh Cat..."

"Don't just mope around in self pity Tori, you're still you, you still have Andre, heck you might even want to try talking to Jade" "Jade?!" I yelled again and Cat just giggled, "well... you never know what might happen, listen I gotta get going but it was really nice talking with you Tori, I missed your beautiful face" I quickly tried to hide my blush but it just made her laugh even more, "when can we talk again?" I asked sounding like a child, "I just told you Tori, if you need me you call me, I promise I'll answer it, unless I'm asleep" "thank you Cat" "you're welcome Tori, I love you" "I love you too, bye" and with that the video chat ended and for the first time in what felt like years I smiled.

I figured I should do what Cat said and go spend some time with Andre, I mean I'm sure he's upset too and missing Cat, so after a quick shower and a change of clothes I headed for the door, giving Trina a hug before I went, which she acted like she didn't want but I knew she did because I felt her hug me back.

* * *

 ***Jade's P.O.V***

Huh... its been a week since school finished, a whole week? crazy.

Everything felt so different as soon as school was over though, like all the time I was at the school everyone was afraid of me, and I didn't exactly help that by being quite the bitch to most people, a few in particular...

But the truth of the matter is I'm just someone who likes to keep their self to their self, you know? its hard to explain but like, that's how I've always felt, I don't really like trusting people or letting them in.

Walking down the street heading to the store to pick up some stuff for a family get together, since my dad's sister had a daughter it would be the first time we'd be seeing her, and I was actually excited, I mean... me, excited over a baby? I hate babies, but its different when its your own family, when you'll be able to look at them and know they'll be a part of the rest of your life.

I was replying to a text from Beck, yet another one he had sent me practically pleading to get back together, I had barely talked to him since what happened at the talent show, all throughout the exams I did my best to avoid him, I wanted nothing to do with him at all after what he did to Tori, I can never get that look in her eyes out of my head, when she looked up and saw me on the catwalk, the way the life just drained from her eyes, I could see how excited she was to perform and to see just how upset she was when it went wrong, and to think it was because of me... well I knew that was horrible.

"Tori?" I said to myself as I looked across the street, seeing none other than the girl I was just thinking about walking down the street by herself.

"Tori!" I yelled to get her attention and she looked at me, and she smiled too, she smiled when she saw me? not many people have ever done that, hell I can't actually remember the last time any of my family did that.

I crossed the road and went up to her, before I could say anything Tori gave me a hug, this is weird, what's gotten into her?

"Hi Jade, how are you?" she asked slowly releasing the hug, somehow I had found myself hugging her back just as tightly as she hugged me and I almost didn't want it to let go, "I'm fine, how're you?" she smiled and looked me in the eye again "oh you know, just fine" "is Cat not with you?" I asked and she looked away quickly "Cat um, Cat's already moved" wait seriously? I mean I knew Cat was planning to move but I didn't think it'd be so soon? I mean I thought she was going to... never mind, that's still a secret, we talked about it.

"She did? oh I'm sorry to hear that" Tori sighed and looked down a little "but I spoke to her today and she said I shouldn't beat myself up about it, we'll see each other again" "I'm glad to hear that Tori" "she said I should spend time with those around me, like Andre, and she even mentioned you" "she did?" "yeah she said you never know what might happen, and then here you are, its like fate or something" she giggled a little and I couldn't help but laugh slightly too, "well I'm glad you're doing well without your little sidekick, you two were practically inseparable in school" we both shared a bit of a laugh about that one.

"Yeah, I miss her so much, but she's helping me through it, without her I'd be a sobbing mess" "you're such a wuss Tori" I teased her a little, playfully pushing her shoulder, she giggled and smiled at me, "you know I'm really glad I bumped into you Jade, it was nice to see you" "yeah it was nice to see you too Tori"

We both shared a hug before we went our separate ways, "bye" she smiled, "see you round Tori"

And just as we were both about to walk away I felt a sudden urge to stop myself, I could see she needed a friend, she was putting a brave face on it but she did need a friend.

"Hey Tori!" I yelled turning around, she turned around too and looked back at me "yeah?"

"Do you want to, um... get a coffee sometime? or something? just to you know... chat?" am I asking her to hang out or am I asking her on a date?

"I'd love to Jade, I'll text you about it" she smiled as she waved before heading off again.

I turned to carry on with what I was doing myself, bringing my phone from my pocket, I went through my contacts and found the name "Cat" and hit call

* * *

 **Right that's where we'll leave it now, what could Jade possibly want with Cat? is it in connection to that secret? we'll just have to wait and find out**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, its so nice to be back and I hope I'll bring you another chapter soon :)**


End file.
